


che vita meravigliosa

by elvass



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Brazil, Character Study, Fluff, Future Fic, Getting Together, M/M, MSBY Black Jackals - Freeform, Melancholy, Post-Time Skip, Pre-Relationship, Slice of Life, atsumu is a dick to everyone but not to hinata, hinata learns not to check his watch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvass/pseuds/elvass
Summary: It’s 6 pm, Hinata asks if the Great King ever thinks about what is happening in Tokyo at 6 in the morning.“Always” he says smiling full teeth “how can I not when it’s the time Iwa-chan takes his train to go to school?”it’s not fair, he thinks. But Hinata smiles at that because it’s very cute. He wants to cry too, because it’s not fair, because it’s almost a year, and he doesn’t know if Kageyama has still his morning run at 6 am anymore.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 30
Kudos: 630





	che vita meravigliosa

**Author's Note:**

> it's my own gift for my bday, hope you enjoy it!  
> the title and the various interludes are from the album 'che vita meravigliosa' by diodato, an italian artist who recently won our national music festival and he's going to eurovision, i strongly recommend to check it out if you like alternative pop ballads!  
> thanks for reading  
> elvira

_ciao, ci vediamo_

It’s 9 pm in Rio. The sun settled less than an hour ago, and it’s still rush hour. A lot of people smoke while they walk, and the mild smog around them makes it harder to see faces in the streets. Little kids play soccer in every angle of the city, and old women pinch their cheeks to get their attention.

It’s 9 pm in Rio. Pedro is watching stuff on his computer closed in his room, and there is only a very old salad in the fridge. Along with a new wallet, Natsu gave him a _Casio_ watch, one of those that ring every hour, and he likes to check the time every ten minutes. Hinata has no delivery to do, and he’s walking towards the beach because it’s the only place he knows he can breathe.

It’s 9 pm in Rio. Hinata looks at the dark sky and thinks that right now in Tokyo it’s 9 am, and everyone he loves is living a new day. Tsukishima is not really a morning person, so he’s probably still sleeping. So are Noya-senpai and Tanaka-senpai. Yamaguchi must be going to Yachi’s house because she likes getting breakfast from her boyfriend. Daichi-san has an exam from one of the police departments in Tokyo, and he’s staying at Asahi-san place. Ennoshita-senpai is surely in the library, maybe even with Suga-san.

It’s 9 am in Tokyo, Kageyama must have finished his morning run at least an hour ago, and it’s usually the time in which he sends his good morning text to Hinata. He’s been in Brazil for three months now, and there are way less texts than the beginning, and Hinata knows what it means. They have said goodbye the last day of school _(“Bye” “Bye” “See you later” “Yeah, later”_ ). It is what it is.

Hinata tries not to be disappointed, because he has his life, and they’re divided by 12 hours and 18,555 km. He doesn’t have a routine in Brazil yet, and Kageyama reminds him of the ones he left two airplanes from where he is now. He love routines and he feels lost in new places. He doesn’t miss Kageyama, he thinks, he misses the things he knows.

It’s 9 pm in Rio. Some tall dudes with tan skin and glittering eyes bump Hinata’s shoulder and he understands in his broken Portuguese that they want to play with him. Hinata takes a deep breath closing his eyes. The air is salty, being next to the sea is something that makes Hinata never regret coming to Brazil in the first place.

“Sure, let’s play” he says in his broken Portuguese. It’s 10.45 pm in Rio, Hinata wins one of the three sets he plays, and he drinks one beer feeling a little more adventurous than usual. He doesn’t think about what happens in Tokyo in the morning for the night, and he comes back to his apartment to a snoozing Pedro and a post-it that says that they need to do groceries.

_solo_

It’s 10 pm in Rio, and Hinata’s been living there for eight months. Pedro is really nice, and they Watch One Piece together in their shared kitchen in his computer. Zoro is his favorite character and Pedro likes Franky best. They watch it together every Tuesday night, because Pedro has no late classes, and Hinata doesn’t work.

It’s 10 pm in Rio, and sometimes Hinata stays alone in his apartment. He does it because this way he thinks that he can force himself to enjoy time alone. The first few times he did he hated himself. When he’s alone his thoughts always go to what is happening at 10 am in Tokyo city. He wonders if Kenma is doing some streaming, and if Bokuto-san finally asked out Akaashi-san. Kageyama doesn’t text him anymore, but Yamaguchi does. He sends him selfies with Yachi. They’re cute, and they make Hinata cry a bit.

It’s 10 pm in Rio, and Hinata is by himself because Pedro is meeting with his family. Lucio has his job to deal with anyway, and he needs to learn to be by himself. He learns how to pretend when he’s alone, but he's still not capable of lying. He watches youtube video of what’s the best anime to look out for the next season, and cooking video of how to make cold soba. Japanese food in Rio doesn’t taste the same, even if he cooks it.

It’s 10 pm in Rio, his mind is empty. He thinks of going out, but his mind imposes his body to stop. His mind tells his body that when he’s alone he can be himself. Pedro taught him to block any Adlers ads or similia from youtube and twitter, so Kageyama doesn’t even try to make himself space in his mind. The only news he gets of volleyball are from Kenma, when it’s totally necessary. He doesn’t need to feel gloomy while he’s training. The point is to be stronger on his own anyway.

It’s 10 pm in Rio. People usually go out dancing and drinking. There is a totally different pace than Tokyo. People are much more lively and they hardly sleep. It’s actually nice when he feels like exploding, and then he goes out and the city is still full of people doing stuff. Hinata takes a deep breath, showers and puts himself to bed. He’s alone, and maybe he can learn how to be better alone another time.

_alveari_

When Oikawa Tooru appears walking by where Hinata usually plays beach volleyball it’s 4 pm. He sees the Great King while jumping and then he falls with his butt on the sand. Oikawa laughs, wide eyes and his hands on his stomach. It looks like a vision.

It’s 4 pm, he has lost the wallet Natsu gave it to him before leaving, and Oikawa Tooru asks him if they can play together in the sand.

“It’s different, you know, it’s easy to fall”

“That’s good, we can get up right away”

It’s 4 pm, and Hinata Shouyou has almost forgotten that after you fall you can get up. He’s much better in beach volley, and he has some new friends apart from Pedro. Heitor is a good guy, and his fiancé Nice is beautiful. They bring him out drinking too many days during the week, but it doesn’t affect his training or his work.

It’s 6 pm, Oikawa and Hinata don’t win any match, but they laugh and they have dinner in a restaurant nearby. They wait quietly for their food, and Hinata learns that he plays for the Argentinian league. Hinata knows he’s not as chatty as he used to be, and he blames his mind, because now he actually likes being alone, and he doesn’t need to fill up quiet times. Hinata asks if the Great King ever thinks about what is happening in Tokyo at 6 in the morning.

“Always,” he says smiling full teeth “how can I not when it’s the time Iwa-chan takes his train to go to school?” _it’s not fair,_ he thinks. But Hinata smiles because it’s very cute. He wants to cry too, because it’s not fair, because it’s almost a year, and he doesn’t know if Kageyama has still his morning run at 6 am anymore. Yamaguchi still texts him about his college life with Yachi, and he even hears from Tsukishima. He knows his tall friend wants to pursue volleyball more professionally, during the skype call he promises he won’t lose. Tsukishima said that he’s still an idiot, but he can’t wait.

It’s 6.30 pm when the Great King asks about Kageyama. Hinata shrugs his shoulders, he says he doesn’t really follow up anyone and that he’s learning not to be too attached to Kageyama anyway. Oikawa doesn’t answer, he hums and keeps on eating his food.

It’s 8 pm when Hinata gets home, Iwaizumi Hajime has followed him on twitter, and he thanks him by dm for taking care of Oikawa when he feels lonely. Hinata has no courage to say that it’s the other way around.

_la lascio a voi questa domenica_

It’s 10 pm of the day after when Oikawa introduces him to his team. They’re all tall, even taller than the Great King, and they are touchy just like any person who’s not Japanese. It’s almost a year that he’s in Brazil, Hinata has learned to accept hugs and kisses on the cheeks and gentle touches. The majority of the people he plays with always hug him too tight and the way they cheer each other is way different than what he was used to in Karasuno. Not even Noya-senpai was this affectionate.

“Don’t play with him!” the Great King says, and Hinata answers that he’s always willing to go and spike, but maybe that’s not what he means. Everybody laughs, and Oikawa sighs a ‘ _Must be nice being this young and oblivious!_ ’ They’re in this night club near the beach. People are dancing the samba on the main floor, and they’re waiting for drinks. Hinata can drink more than one beer now, so he orders a gin and tonic. Nice made him try one day, and he likes it better than the vodka lemon Heitor drinks.

It’s almost midnight when one of the players starts dancing with him, and Hinata is at drink number three. Oikawa watches while the Argentinian player moves at the same height of Hinata’s face and asks something in English. He doesn’t understand really, but he just says _yes_ because he can’t let them think he’s stupid. Nobody thinks he’s dumb anymore, on the other hand, they say he’s very smart and brave because moving and learning Portuguese from nothing is very difficult.

It’s some minutes after midnight when Hinata feels the lips of this Argentinian guy on his. It’s his first kiss, and it’s with a stranger. He thinks of Kageyama, he wants to get mad, and scream and maybe cry, but he doesn’t move. The lips of this guy tastes of pineapple and a bit of sweat. They clash teeth because he really doesn’t know what to do, but the guy seems to enjoy even if Hinata is super stiff.

It’s past midnight, and Hinata understands that yes, he lives 12 hours in the past and not 12 months. So he kisses the stranger with more confidence, and he laughs. The Great King laughs too, he’s taking a picture that he swears he’s sending only to Iwa-chan. The Argentinian player asks if he wants to go to his hotel room, Hinata says no, but maybe next time he will.

_non ti amo più_

It’s 10 am when he walks into the gym of the MSBY Black Jackals in Tokyo. He knows that in Rio Heitor and Nice are out and about from Instagram, and Pedro is happy because his favorite streamer mentioned him in his last live. Weirdly enough Tokyo is still how he remembers it is, and this new Hinata is not afraid of being alone in the middle of its crowd.

It’s 10 am, and he walks into the gym as a member. He actually didn’t think that the coach would take him, but he did. Bokuto-san is so happy that he organized a party for him, and with Akaashi-san they went clubbing. Hinata gets to know Sakusa-san, and he sees an old acquaintance.

“Shouyou-kun, long time no see” it’s been six years, and Miya Atsumu has still the same grin on his face at 10 am. His blonde hair are styled differently from high-school and he likes to make fun of Sakusa-san for everything he does. They actually live in the same building, Hinata and Atsumu, so every morning they start to walk together to the gym of the MSBY Black Jackals, and they take the bus to go back home because they’re too tired to walk.

“Sho-chan! Let’s do a 3 vs 3 like we did in high-school” Bokuto-san says. Coach laughs, and the others sigh because Bokuto is Bokuto and hardly anyone says no to him. Shougo Meian pats his head and it seems like it’s giving his blessing. Hinata calls his captain always full name, as a sign of respect (or this is what Bokuto told him to do the first day).

It’s 10 am and Hinata is in the same team with Bokuto-san and Miya-san. They play against Sakusa-san, Shougo Meian and Barnes-san. The team is nice. Hinata speaks in English with Barnes-san and Thomas-san. They lived in Rio too, so they share stories of what they did there. Inuaki-san is the complete opposite of Noya-senpai, but they go to the gym together every Friday when they don’t practice. Sakusa-san goes with him grocery shopping on Sunday, because he’s the only one who can cook, and then they have lunch together.

“Do you want to fly, Shouyou-kun?” when Miya asks, Hinata remembers how Kageyama was always demanding. He never really asked him like this. It’s 10 am in the MSBY Black Jackals gym in Tokyo, Hinata spikes a quick after almost 3 years and he wonders if doing it with Kageyama was always this satisfying.

_e allora faccio così_

It’s 1 pm when Hinata discovers that _Miy-_ Atsumu-san can’t cook. Apparently, Sakusa-san knew, and he likes to watch Atsumu suffer. It’s amusing, and Hinata considers doing like Sakusa-san, but he’s been in Atsumu-san apartment and his trash is full of take-out pizza boxes and they’re professional athletes for God’s sake. They still live in the same building, so when they finish morning practice and they go back home, instead of going into his own apartment, Atsumu-san follows Hinata, and he teaches him to cook.

It’s 1 pm and they decide to cook katsudon, because it’s easy and because Atsumu likes chicken way more than beef. When they go out, Atsumu always argues with Bokuto-san, because he always wants to go to the Thai restaurant next to Akaashi-san’s office, and they don’t serve chicken. It always finishes with going to the Indian place next to it, but Sakusa-san threaten them multiple times and Hinata thinks that he may be not joking at some point.

“I prefer when Shouyou-kun cooks for me” Atsumu-san is like a cat. When he speaks, he remembers the way in which Kuroo-san would flirt with Daichi-san, and he wonders if he does it because he likes teasing him or not. When they practice it’s like the time in Brazil was a dream. It’s 1 pm and Hinata is in Tokyo, he understands what people around him say, and he can watch One Piece on tv, with Zoro in HD.

“Atsumu-san, you should learn, what if you have a date at your house? You can’t always rely on take-outs” the team always joke on Atsumu-san love-life. They say he will die alone because his personality sucks and he can’t say the truth not even to save himself. It’s 1.30 pm, and Atsumu stops chopping the carrots for the salad. He stares at Hinata with no grin, and that makes him stop stirring the rice too.

“Well, that means that the only dates I’ll get are with you, neh Shouyou-kun?” unfortunately, Hinata gets flustered easily. His cheeks burn, and he knows that his face has the same tint of his hair. Atsumu-san grins and slightly laugh while he gets back at chopping carrots. Hinata doesn’t really answer because he has to take care of the rice, and the room is again filled with silence.

It’s 2.10 pm when they finally finish eating, and they watch re-runs of a Korean drama from 2018. They put the dishes in the sink, and Hinata asks if he wants some coffee. In Brazil every time was good for coffee, and it stuck with him. Atsumu doesn’t say anything, but he moves his body next to Hinata. His lower back is touching the counter, and the setter is making it difficult to breathe.

“No, but I know what I want for dessert” Atsumu-san has really a bad personality, and it’s the first time he doesn’t ask Hinata to do something. He moves quickly, and they brush their lips together. It’s electrifying almost. So much different from that Argentinian player at midnight in Rio, and the other countless people through the night. Atsumu kisses him as someone starving for oxygen, he holds Hinata’s shoulder with an hand, and with the other he slightly touches his hair.

It’s the first time Hinata doesn’t know what time it is, and he’s scared.

_che vita meravigliosa_

After the kiss at that indefinite time that afternoon, Hinata doesn’t really see Atsumu-san alone. He goes out of the house 10 minutes before, and goes back 20 later. Atsumu-san must have understood, so he doesn’t pry, and he still treats him like before. It’s 8.30 pm, and his first game against the Adlers just ended. Kageyama was in front of him for 4 hours, and they even talked to each other. The game is done, and both Shougo Meian and Nicolas Romero decide that they need to celebrate together. Apparently they’re old friends, and captain’s orders are captain’s orders.

It’s 8.30 pm, and he says hi to all the people who came to support them. The whole Karasuno team is there, and Hinata is incredibly shocked that now Shimizu-senpai is Tanaka-senpai, it’s going to be confusing (he’s also annoyed they didn’t invite him to the wedding). Kageyama and he stand next to each other, with different outfits and full of sweats. They invite them to go to the after-game party, but they decline.

It’s 8.45 pm, Kageyama and Hinata walk together and “Good game,” the brunette says. Hinata smiles because when he sees Kageyema is not angry anymore. He doesn’t think of the way he just stopped talking to him and he doesn’t feel any inferiority complex either. They’re on the same level now. “We should catch up some time,” he says too “I like this version of you”. He has wished for this moment since he first left Japan three years ago. Hinata looks at Kageyama, but he doesn’t have blonde hair. Kageyama doesn’t have brown eyes, and Kageyama doesn’t ask the things that matter, Kageyama doesn't ask anything.

It’s 9.30 pm, Kageyama is seated next to Ushijima-san, and they promised each other to have coffee sometimes. The place where the captains decide to go is huge, and Nicolas Romero asks Hinata for his autograph. Everybody stares, and with trembling hands and tears in his eyes, Hinata obliges. “ _Obrigado, Ninja Shouyou_ ” he says, and then he adds that his son will love it.

It’s almost 10 pm, and finally, Hinata finds Atsumu-san outside using his phone by himself. He hopes he’s not smoking a cigarette, because they are professional athletes and it’s just bad. Atsumu-san doesn’t notice Hinata until he seats next to him.

“Aren’t you afraid of me now?” Hinata frowns.

“A little bit” he answers, and Atsumu-san laughs because he knows Hinata is not lying and he doesn’t understand how he can say the truth so easily. They hear Bokuto singing from inside, and someone must have put some shoujo intro because he only sings that kind of song.

“I’m sorry” Hinata says. Atsumu hums, and he opens his phone to check the time. It’s 9.55 pm and “I’m going home soon” he says. He stands up and smiles at Hinata. It’s not a grin, and it’s different, and smiles really suit Atsumu-san. Hinata holds his breath, he doesn’t know why, but he grabs Atsumu-san’s hand.

“I’m sorry” he says again, but Atsumu-san can’t really answer because Hinata’s lips are on his again. They stand in the cold for something that seems to be a long time. Hinata is afraid of rejection because Atsumu-san doesn’t move, he’s just there. But when he tries to stand back, Atsumu’s hands grab him and they kiss again, and again.

His _Casio_ watch ring, so Hinata knows it’s 10 pm without having to look. He didn’t know what time it was for a brief moment. The thing is he doesn’t care anymore.


End file.
